


More Than Quidditch

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Takes place after Malfoy and Harry's confrontation before the Quidditch Match in HBP.Malfoy decides to use his "girls" to his advantage.





	More Than Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for the : Ride my Broomstick Challenge at [ hpship_add](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hpship_add/)

* * *

Draco Malfoy moved toward the forbidden forest with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. He was more than a bit grateful for the billowing robes he was wearing. His cock throbbed painfully and his mind relived every word that Potter had said to him before he rushed off to compete in the Quidditch Match with those lousy Gryffindors. .  
  
 _He's a Mudblood lover, he associates with the worst of our sort_ Draco thought to himself but it didn't quell the need to slam him against the wall and fuck him within an inch of his life.  
  
"Goyle," Draco snarled as they finally reached the clearing. "On your knees!" If he couldn't have what he wanted and with Pansy unavailable to substitute for Potter he was going to have to make due. "Crabbe, disrobe."  
  
"Errr…" Crabbe and Goyle sputtered and Draco raised his shirtsleeve and exposed the Dark Mark on his arm.  
  
"You'll do it or you'll suffer the same wrath your fathers suffered," Draco snarled. "I want you on your knees, Goyle."  
  
Goyle dropped to his knees, his skirt rode up his thighs, and Draco thought he saw a hint of dirt on the top of his knees. Crabbe disrobed slowly, the cold air caused his nipples to harden, and Draco licked his lips at the sight.  
  
"Crabbe," Draco slid his own robes from his shoulders and worked his belt free. "Get Goyle wet, rub his cunt like you rub Millicent's."  
  
"But Draco—" Crabbe muttered.  
  
"Crucio!" Draco snarled and held the curse long enough for Crabbe to get the point. "Do it! Now!"  
  
Draco kept his wand leveled at Crabbe and freed his cock from his trousers with one hand. He stroked his length as Crabbe shoved Goyle's skirt up and slid his hand down the front of the pink knickers that hid Goyle's pussy.  
  
"Yes, Crabbe," Draco sneered as he stroked his cock. "Make that pussy nice and wet for me to fuck."  
  
Draco moved closer to Goyle, "Open your mouth and suck me."  
  
Goyle flinched as Draco rubbed his cock against his cheek. He kept his mouth closed and Draco slid his hand through Goyle's short hair forcing his head up so he could look into his eyes.  
  
"You care for your father don't you?" Draco smirked when he heard the stifled moan that escaped Goyle's lips. "That feels good doesn't it? Having Crabbe's fingers fucking your pussy?"  
  
"Yes," Goyle whispered and then moaned as he rocked on Crabbe's hand. "Yes."  
  
Draco took the opportunity to shove his cock between Goyles lips and he thrust his hips forward into the wet warmth of Goyle's mouth.  
  
"Suck me or I'll have to make sure the Dark Lord is aware of your father's dealings." He growled when he felt Goyle's lips tighten around his cock and he gripped both sides of his head. "Such a good cocksucker you're turning out to be."  
  
Draco moved Goyle's mouth up and down his cock, the wet warmth caused his balls to tighten, and he began fucking Goyle's face in earnest. His nails scraped against Goyle's scalp, drawing blood, and Goyle moaned around his cock. Draco bit his lip hard when Goyle's tongue flicked the underside of his shaft.  
  
"Make him come, Crabbe," Draco panted. "Make him soak your fingers."  
  
Draco pulled his cock out of Goyle's mouth as Goyle came hard around Crabbe's fingers. His body shook and Draco stroked his cock as Goyle shattered.  
  
"Lie back on the ground, Crabbe," Draco demanded. "Goyle, suck his tits then bury your face between his legs and lick his cunt."  
  
Goyle shook his head and Draco lifted his wand again, "Crucio!" He cast the curse on both of them, holding it longer, loving the way they begged him to stop. Goyle twitched when Draco released the curse and bent his head to suckle Crabbe's nipples. Draco watched as Goyle licked his way south and pushed Crabbe's legs open. His arse was high in the air and Draco's mind blurred for a moment.  
  
 _Potter has a great arse…I want to shove my cock inside him…fuck him until he's screaming my name not the Weaselette's._  
  
He knelt behind Goyle and shoved his cock deep into Goyle's pussy. He felt a barrier and then heard Goyle scream as he pushed his way past it. Goyle was tight, wet, and Draco had to hold still for a moment before he could move. Goyle lifted his head and panted as Draco began thrusting in and out of his pussy.  
  
"Lick Crabbe," Draco grunted and pushed Goyle's head down. "Lick that pussy, Goyle."  
  
The sounds of Goyle lapping at Crabbe's dripping pussy filled his head and he fucked Goyle harder. He ran his hand over Goyle's arse cheeks and swiftly pulled out of his pussy. Draco coated his fingers with Goyle's juices and worked two deep into Goyle's arse.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered softly. "Going to fuck your tight arse, Potter."  
  
"But Draco—" Crabbe wailed as he writhed on the ground. "That's not—"  
  
Draco slid another finger into Goyle's arse, stretching him, and Goyle began whimpering. He was rocking his body back against Draco's fingers, and he moaned as Draco slid his fingers out and drove his cock deep inside his arse.  
  
"So tight…" Draco groaned and pulled out before sliding in again. "Such a tight arse, Potter."  
  
Draco could see Potter in his mind…Potter bent over the desk in the potions classroom while everyone watched him get fucked within a inch of his life. It was Potter's moans he heard, Potter's screams of pleasure, and instead of Goyle chanting 'Draco' it was Potter chanting his name.  
  
He drove in hard and fast, his balls slapped against Goyle's arse, and it was then he felt Goyle begin to change. His balls brushed against another set of balls, the skin became rough instead of smooth, and he reached around to take Goyle's cock in his hand. He stroked it in the counterpoint to the rhythm of his cock pistoning in and out of Goyle's arse. He imagined it was Potter's cock leaking against his hand, Potter's cock hard and throbbing in his palm, and it was Potter coming with a hoarse shout; not Goyle. The image sent Draco over the edge and with a hoarse shout he spilled into Goyle. His body shook, his mouth hung open in a silent moan, and he continued thrusting until he was completely spent.  
  
He pulled out slowly and met the eyes of his stunned friends. _They can't keep a secret_ He lifted his wand slowly and shouted, "Obliviate!"  
  
A dazed expression fell over both of their faces, their eyes grew cloudy, and really, in all honesty, they didn't look much different than normal.  
  
"What the bloody hell are the two of you doing!" Draco snarled. "Are the two of you poufs?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in horror and Draco barely managed to keep a smile off his face. It happened this way every time he used them for a bit of practice.


End file.
